Digital imaging devices, such as scanners, cameras, video cameras, have been experiencing rapid growth in popularity as their price tags continue to decrease. Recreational photographers enjoy capturing pictures and videos and placing the digital files onto their computers for printing or emailing to friends and relatives. Businesses use scanners to digitally record documents used in day-to-day operation for archival purposes.
Other solutions to this problem already exist. For example, TWAIN and ISIS are two image acquisition systems that are available today. However, both of these solutions have problems. TWAIN lacks robustness and interoperability. ISIS is a proprietary design that renders it difficult to use with other applications.
Accordingly, a task set before the inventor was to create an image acquisition system that was based on an open architecture model and could be integrated with existing applications and operating systems to provide a convenient environment for the user.